


Smokejob

by Uturuncu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Surprise Ending, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uturuncu/pseuds/Uturuncu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion decides to try a little something new with Anduin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokejob

“By the _light_ ,” came the gasped oath from Anduin, a deep shiver rolling down his body. He was only partially undressed, his tabard and shoulderpiece removed, white jacket undone to bare his chest. Most importantly, however, was the fact that his pants were open and partially pushed down, but that didn’t mean he was on show to the world.

Far from it; Wrathion was taking care of that, and quite literally. He hummed deeply as he drew back from the older prince’s arousal, tilting his head back as he flicked a lick to his head and looked up. Catching Anduin’s eyes with his own smoking red ones, he pulled back slightly further to speak, voice husky from arousal and his own actions.

“Mm, Anduin. Would you kindly loosen your grip? You’re going to tear out my hair,” he murmured, a strong note of amusement in his tone.

“A-ah! Sorry,” gasped Anduin as he let go, having not even noticed that his gloved hands were twisted within the choppy black mop of hair that belonged to his lover. Really, he was having a hard time noticing anything at all, especially when Wrathion bobbed his head back down and re-engulfed him into that gloriously hot, very talented mouth. With a small, slightly scrabbled flail his hands found themselves twisting into the bedsheets, head rolled back and eyes sliding closed, toes curling within his boots.

The dragon had set upon him so quickly when he had arrived in his room for this particular visit to the Tavern in the Mists, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to take his shoes off. Wrathion himself had divested him of only enough clothing to get to his neck, chest, stomach, and length before diving right down into a heated blowjob.

A very sudden and very horrible thought came to his mind then; heated blowjob? Heated. Wrathion could _breathe fire_ and he _had his mouth_ on _very sensitive regions_ that Anduin much did not want burned. With a small, choked gasp the elder of the two princes reached down and grabbed the younger around his pointed ears, pulling him up off of his length.

“Oh, n-no no,” was murmured out, and he tried to pull Wrathion up into a kiss to get this moving a decidedly different direction. Specifically a direction that didn’t involve his length possibly getting scorched by a poorly timed bout of dragonfire.

“A-Anduin,” came an outright whine, “I was enjoying that.” Wrathion refused to be pulled up to the kiss, frowning up at his lover with a petulant pout that honestly befitted his age. “And you were, too. Why do you want to stop _now_ of all times?”

Anduin blinked, a look of incredulity on his face as he spoke, “You breathe _fire_ , Wrathion! I don’t want _that_ burned!”

It was Wrathion’s turn to be incredulous, and his tone was outright affronted when he sniped back, “At _will_! I have full control over when I breathe fire! Why would I do it during _this_?!”

A few gasps, and a dubious look later, the Alliance prince responded with a low, “Are you sure?” Though he released the dragon’s head the moment he got a nod of assent.

Wrathion wasted no time at all moving back to resume his fun, darting his tongue out to lap up the bead of precum that had gathered on his lover’s head while they were talking. A shiver rocked down his body in pleasure at the taste. As he drew Anduin’s length back into his mouth, however, he had an absolutely devious idea.

With a twinkle in his eye that went unseen due to the position of his head, he concentrated and pulled Anduin in most of the way, before breathing out in a long, controlled sigh. Thick, hot smoke curled up his throat and into his mouth, eddying around Anduin’s length and out around his lips with a velvetty caress.

There was no fighting the wave of pleasure that rippled up Anduin’s body at the sudden, wonderful increase in temperature. Oh what did Wrathion just _do_? It felt so good, almost like liquid curling around him, warmer than body temperature but not enough to actually hurt him. As the heat curled up his abdomen, he lost all ability to consider it, his body going rigid as he came hard, back arching, vision blanking.

Admittedly, Wrathion was surprised by the sheer force of Anduin’s orgasm, and his lips had been parted to allow the smoke to furl out of them. He had no hope of swallowing, and pulled away quickly to avoid being choked which led him to take the brunt of the orgasm across his nose and cheek.

When Anduin’s vision returned, seconds later, the first thing he saw before him was the curling, dissipating smoke. Panic clutched him, slicing his afterglow away in the most unpleasant way.

“What did you do!?” came Anduin’s voice in what could best be described as a shriek, as he lifted a foot and rather savagely kicked the dragon away form him in fear. That done, he curled on himself to make sure that he was alright, and nothing happened.

Needless to say, Wrathion did not expect Anduin’s reaction at all and took a boot right to the very cheek that had gotten spattered with cum. He was knocked sprawling, stunned by the sudden strike and it took him several seconds to properly react to what was going on.

“I breathed _smoke_ on you, Anduin! That’s hardly a reason to _kick me_ ,” he snarled, sounding completely and utterly affronted as he sat up. “And you _liked_ it! Why are you so upset?”

Anduin spluttered when Wrathion didn’t seem to grasp what the issue was, and the only words he could manage were, “G-get out of my room!” Even though he wasn’t actually hurt at all, the scare had ruined all thoughts of returning any favors. In fact, he didn’t even want to look at the dragon right then, not until he had calmed down.

After a moment of looking Anduin over, the dragon noticed that it was fear that had caused the kick. He hesitated some, considering trying to fix this situation, but he ultimately decided that it was probably best to heed the older prince’s order. It didn’t help that he felt bad for frightening him so; he honestly hadn’t meant to, merely pleasure him and possibly startle him a bit.

Wrathion snatched up his turban and got up, wiping his cheek clean with his sleeve and plopping the headpiece on. He then left the room swiftly, and quietly under the wide-eyed, wary gaze of the human prince. Obviously he was going to have to devise a way to get back into Anduin’s good graces somehow. It was time to retreat and plot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Tumblr by user Uturuncu. I am the original author of this work, but have since deleted my Tumblr and everything on it. Just getting around to reposting it.
> 
> A note on ages: This is full canon. Wrathion is, indeed, about two or three in this story. However, I do not agree with putting 'underage' tags on this. He has a fully mature, adult body, and he sees the world as a fully mature adult(though he does have his moments of petulant childishness, who doesn't?). As such, because mind and body are adult, I consider him an adult despite his numerical age. He's a dragon, they age differently.. He says himself he's aware in the egg, and then his first act upon hatching is to hire someone to help him commit genocide and patricide. This is not something a fetus-toddler can do. He is an adult.


End file.
